


Adrift

by heramew



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Prey Mooncrash
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Past Relationship(s), pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heramew/pseuds/heramew
Summary: TranStar just established new regulations for all personel, including Pytheas. Riley isn't particularly excited about those new tracking bracelets for other reasons than Morgan might think.





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> "Danielle Sho was the chief archivist of Talos I's Deep Storage. How she came to be in that position under Alex Yu is not clear, as she was a vocal critic of both TranStar and the Yu family in particular." - Prey Wiki

**April 2033 | Talos I**

 

"Is this really necessary?"

Riley asked, visibly annoyed.

"I'm afraid it is. After what happened, Transtar had to take security measures. Don't worry it won't take long." 

Morgan replied as she swiped her card on the Deep Storage door. 

"Pytheas is significantly smaller than Talos, I'm sure we could handle it, or even have our own system." 

"You'll have to ask Alex. For now, let's just stick to the tracking bracelets. It's just a simple bracelet. With a number on it. Could save your life." 

Riley sighed. 

"If you say so..." 

Both women reached the Archives section. A familiar dark-haired woman was giving instructions to a visibly confused Psychotronics lab technician. 

"Damn, Morgan whisperer. This woman never leaves her office. I was hoping she would be on her lunch break..." 

Once the man left, looking even more confused than he was before, Morgan knocked on the transparent wall. 

"Chief Sho."

"Miss Yu." 

Everyone else on the station called her _Doctor_ Yu but Morgan had spent so much time correcting Danielle that she just decided to let it slide. 

"We're here for the moonbase tracking bracelets. I believe I sent you the crew list a week ago, I don't know if you -" 

The chief archivist interrupted her aggressively. 

"Of course I have. They've been in this closet for 3 days." 

"Good. Thank you." 

Danielle opened the large doors, reached for dark a box, secured with four locks, and handed it to Riley. 

"There. The list is inside, with all corresponding numbers. Every crew member needs to secure them with their fingerprints. Make sure they do it properly." 

Morgan waited for her cousin to respond, but Riley remained unusually quiet. 

"Hum... Riley Yu - Danielle Sho. But I believe you've met?" 

Danielle turned around to lock the closet. 

"I believe we have." 

 

 

**January 2026 | TranStar headquarters, San Francisco**

 

_"God, what a week uhh! Do you want to grab some drinks later?"_

_Riley's head popped up from behind her screen._

_"Are you talking to me?"_

_Danielle giggled._

_"Who else could I be talking to? It's just the two of us in this office, and we've been colleagues for six months."_

_"You never offered me drinks before."_

_"Well I'm offering you drinks now. What do you say?"_

_"I don't know, there's still a lot of data to analyse over the weekend..."_

_"Come on, it's only a few drinks. And I'll walk you home."_

_"Assuming I'm not the one walking you home..."_

_Danielle let out a genuine laugh._

_"Yeah, that's the spirit! Okay let me get my coat."_

 

**April 2033 | Talos I**

 

As they were waiting for the elevator, Morgan offered to carry the box. 

"Oh damn, I think I forgot my transcribe in deep storage when chief Sho gave me the box. Just go ahead I'll meet you in your office." 

 

When Riley was back in deep storage, Danielle hadn't moved. 

The archivist didn't have to look up to know who was standing next to her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk." 

"Then talk." 

 

 

**January 2026 | Riley Yu's apartment, San Francisco**

_The alarm clock went on at exactly 8am, triggering a wave of panic inside Danielle._

_"Woah wait! We're late!"_

_Riley turned off the alarm and grumbled._

_"Calm down, it's Saturday."_

_"Saturday? Why on earth do you have an alarm then!?"_

_"Work."_

_Danielle let out an loud sigh and let her head fall back against the pillow._

_"God dammit woman. No one in their right mind sets up an alarm at 8am on a Saturday, especially after a night like we had!"_

_Riley smiled._

_"I take that your standards have been met?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_Danielle let Riley kiss her and tangled her fingers into her short hair._

_They didn't get up before noon._

  


**February 2032 | TranStar headquarters, San Francisco**

 

_RECEIVED FROM D. SHO_

_AT 10:58AM:_

_SUPER EXCITING NEWS!!_  
CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOU,  
SEE U AT LUNCHTIME X

 

_Riley smiled and turned off her phone before focusing back on her screen._

_Danielle and herself got separated when they both got promoted, but that didn't stop them from being together when they could. To Riley's demand though, they kept their relationship private._

_"God I have_ so much _to tell you!"_

_"Well eat your fish first, otherwise it's going to be cold."_

_Ignoring Riley's comment, Danielle pulled out her phone and opened her emails._

_"Read this!"_

_After a few seconds, Riley smiled._

_"The Pytheas labs?"_

_"No, Pytheas_ and _the mining site_ and _the refinery!"_

_"So that would make you -"_

_"Director of the moonbase._ Director Sho _."_

_"That sounds quite good, yeah. Who appointed you?"_

_"It's not certain for now but most of the board of directors agreed. I'm still waiting on Alex's decision and a few others, but I'm confident."_

_"So, you prefer to work on the Moon?"_

_"Come on Riley, I'll be director of a fucking_ moonbase _! Here I'm only a software architect. You wouldn't say no to a job like that, would you?"_

_After a few moments of silence, Riley smiled._

_"Yes, I guess I wouldn't. I don't know if I would like to work in space though."_

_Danielle's hand pressed Riley's knee under the table._

_"Come on, I'll get some good wine for tonight!"_

 

 

**April 2033 | Talos I**

"Morgan told me you had a new girlfriend." 

"Why does she care? And why do _you_ care?" 

"Does she know you're a selfish and power-hungry overachiever?" 

"Abby's not like you. She's a good and caring person."

"Oh I see, you got yourself a good little quiet girl to boost your ego even higher. This is a good move. What is she, a lab technician?" 

"She's a sanitation boss!" 

"Wow, what a fancy way to say that she cleans pipes!" 

"Shut up or I swear I will break your nose."

Riley sighed. 

"Listen, you know this wasn't my decision. It's been more than a year and - " 

"Even in ten years I'll still hate you. And Alex. How dare you call me power-hungry when you're even worse." 

"You're the Head of IT! It's the exact same position!" 

"Is it really, _Director_ Yu?" 

 

 

**March 2032 | Riley's apartment, San Francisco**

 

_Riley's phone started to ring with such force that the scientist almost fell off her bed._

_"Danielle, it's the middle of the night what on earth-"_

_"You're a bitch. A sad, pathetic bitch, Riley Yu."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You knew that job was all I ever wanted. You said you were happy for me! And that space didn't interest you!"_

_"Danielle please, you have to get to the point because I don't understand."_

_"Oh please, don't act like you don't know what's going on! As if you didn't ask Alex to give you the job!"_

_"What? Listen Danielle, I don't -"_

_"I said don't fucking lie to me Riley! Just because you're a Yu doesn't mean you can have anything you want!"_

_Riley sighed._

_"I really had no idea that Alex changed the decision, he didn't text nor emailed me. Let's clarify this with him tomorrow."_

_"There's nothing to clarify! There. Let me transfer you the email._ We're sorry to inform you that the post of director of the moonbase facilities will be assigned to Riley Yu. We're still working in order to find you a shity replacement job - Alex Yu _!"_

_"Is that what Alex wrote?"_

_"Almost."_

_Riley massaged her temples._

_"Danielle, I don't know, maybe Alex thought it would be easier if I was named director..."_

_"Oh, so you're saying that you're better than me?"_

_Riley sighed again but this time, she started to lose her cool._

_"I don't know? Maybe? I've been working at TranStar for longer than you."_

_"Really? God Riley you're such an ass. Not everyone has the_ chance _to get hired without a PhD."_

 _"It's not my fault if you can't stop obsessing over your own doctorate!_ _Most of the people working here don't have a PhD."_

_"Maybe, but there isn't a single TranStar director who doesn't have one."_

_"Then I'll be the first director without a PhD! Dammit Danielle, what's your point!?"_

_"I don't want to see you ever again."_

 

 

  
**April 2033 | Talos I**

"Do you have anything else to add? I have to get back to work, in case you didn't notice." 

Riley leant against the glass wall. 

"Did you miss me?" 

"No" 

A lie. 

"Me neither." 

Another lie. 

Riley took a look around. 

"Nice little kingdom you have built here. Everyone seems to respect your authority." 

"Yes, I'm their superior." 

A pause. 

"Why didn't you quit?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"You took the IT job on Talos I, knowing you would be under Alex's command. Why?" 

"Because I work for TranStar, a major leading renowned company, not for Alex _fucking_ Yu." 

Riley sighed, but a faint smile curved the corner of her mouth. 

"You haven't changed, have you?" 

"Have _you_?" 

"You should come to the moonbase someday. It's a lot different from what we used to see on the brochure a few years ago. Especially since they completely rebuilt the refinery." 

"I...I'll think about it. If Abby wants to." 

Danielle decided to ignore the smirked that quickly passed on Riley's lips. 

"Okay. I'm going back to the lobby. I'll see you..." 

"I don't know." 

Before leaving through the door, Riley paused for a second, without turning around. 

"I know... We said mean things to each other. I think about it sometimes. I think about different scenarios. I liked you because we were a perfect match for each other. Maybe _too much_ of a match, I don't know. I didn't want to at first, but it was good, seeing you." 

The director let the door close behind her and left Deep Storage. 

Danielle sat down for one minute and suddenly felt a violent heave and the urgent need to vomit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Riley/Danielle was the first ship that came to my mind the first time I saw Riley. I think it has very interesting dynamics as they're both extremely power-hungry.  
> I might write more, we'll see.


End file.
